


Lie

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Series: Tactical Necessity [6]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hyrule is a hero but doesn't think he is, Hyrule-Centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), was for Hyrule week but whoops too late fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: What exactly are you supposed to do when you find out your hero is actually a shadow?





	Lie

_ Everything you know is a lie. _

Hyrule tried to focus on anything, everything that could possibly distract him from the one recurring thought cycling through his head.But nothing could drown it out. Not the crunching of leaves beneath his feet, not the birds that chattered in the sky. Nothing.

It didn’t help that  _ no one _ else was talking. It made a lot of sense considering the whole ordeal with...Legend. He supposed that it wasn’t actually the hero of Legend like in his legends. Or maybe it was? He didn’t know anymore.

How much of those legends could he really trust? Not a lot since he’d met the man they were about and look at how that turned out. 

What was he supposed to tell everyone back home? His Zeldas? That the person they told stories about, the person children wanted to be, was nothing but a lie? He was a villain? What would they think of  _ him _ ? He looked up to the hero of Legend, they all knew that. Would they also see him as the same?

It’d make sense. The eyes of Ganon were everywhere still, weren’t they? They warned him to be careful. And honestly with one of his friends, his mentor basically, being a shadow who could he really trust anymore? Who else was keeping secrets from him? Lying about who they really were.

Look at Four, he was apparently four different people fused into one. Or maybe one person split into four. Hyrule was really confused, and honestly not thinking very straight at the moment. Honestly, who knew what everyone else was capable of? 

(...Oh wait. Four. Four Sword. That made a lot of sense actually. They just...never questioned it. Oops. That was an oversight on their part.)

It sucked. Hardcore. Just when he thought he’d found people he could fully trust and wouldn’t one day decide to attack him. Kill him. Ganon was still out for his blood right? Even though this was Legend’s Hyrule with the whole coming together thing it was entirely possible those exact same monsters were anywhere, waiting for him. 

Waiting to attack. Waiting for him to mess up, get too comfortable and trust him. They would have learned after last time not to reveal themselves immediately. He wasn’t a naive 16 year old anymore. He knew better.

Haha no he didn’t. He trusted Legend.

Then again everyone did. What...what if they were in on it and pretending to be distraught to trick him into trusting them once again because of Legend’s mistake?

How could he call himself a hero after this? He already had enough trouble with that, especially with all the extraordinary people he was travelling with.  ~~ That he totally didn’t trust anymore ~~ . Comparably he was just a normal kid who was handed a sword from some old guy in a cave one day. He never had the Master Sword. Sure he was able to hold it, but would he have been able to actually draw it from the pedestal like the rest of them? After all he was the only one, he could actually think about, that had to straight up earn the right to hold the Triforce. Everyone else, as far as he knew, was just kind of born with the powers or something. That’s how they made it sound at least...

With all honesty, his thoughts probably would have continued along those lines if it hadn’t been for that blasted tree that suddenly appeared in his way. Hyrule never noticed anyone warning him of the tree, and walked straight into it.

“You alright?” the Green Four asked, hand outstretched to Hyrule.

He stared at if he was being offered one of his creepy look alike dolls he owned. (Seriously where did they come from and why could he just find them out in the open like that? Just what??) 

“I’m fine, thanks.” He replied, pushing the Four’s hand out of the way. Green Four seemed dumbfounded by this. 

The split man turned to the rest of his self Hyrule guessed, two of which shrugged. The purple one looked a little lost in thought. Honestly it was weirding Hyrule out a little. How intensely the Four was analyzing him. Even if it was totally reasonable, he was probably just more openly questioning what everyone else was thinking.   
  
Who else was like Legend?

Or that’s what he assumed was happening.

“You seem distracted. Maybe we should take a break.” Warriors suggested. Though tempting, he didn’t like the fact they were still in the middle of nowhere, not even close to civilization and with the high chance of running into enemies.  Whoever those were now.

Before anyone could even think to protest, their eyes fell upon Wind, who looked far worse for wear. Moments ago he looked just fine, so Hyrule suspected he was weaponizing his age to get them to stop. There was a lot to talk about, he got that, but  _ seriously _ there were things out there that were out for his (and by default everyone else’s) literal blood. 

With a few sighs of defeat the agreed to rest. Formulating an actual plan seemed to take top priority than actually acknowledging the real elephant in the room. Wandering wasn’t getting them anywhere near close to Wild, and honestly Hyrule was starting to suspect they weren’t actually looking for him.

As it turns out, he was right. After the longest five minutes of Hyrule’s life Warriors finally began to speak. “I think we all know Wild isn’t even in this Hyrule anymore, right?” 

As expected no one wanted to agree with him, even though he was entirely correct. Wild had just stormed out of the forest and used his Sheikah slate to escape. Now unless there were somehow Sheikah shrines in Legend’s generally Sheikah-less Hyrule, then that meant WIld was just not with them anymore. He was off doing whatever in his own Hyrule. Cool great, good to know that’s what a fellow hero did.    
  
Geez, Hyrule was just as angry as the rest of them after all this was what he was following up on, he barely even called himself a hero because he’d never touched the Master Sword. He didn’t just up and leave. Sure people deal with things in different way, especially with Time and his not so subtle  _ Kill Legend _ idea. 

“So what exactly are we doing?” Red Four asked.

The look Sky, Purple Four and Warriors shared was not reassuring at all. Blue Four seemed to have also caught onto what the look implied just as quickly as Hyrule himself.    
  


“You can’t be seriously suggesting we look for Legend? He’s...he’s a  _ shadow _ . Haven’t you had to fight your shadow before?” Hyrule asked.

“Actually...ours  _ kind of _ helped us, even though he wasn’t  _ entirely _ good. He wasn’t a bad guy, but not great either. I kind of miss him.” Green Four piped up.

“I hate to say it, but despite everything Legend didn’t do anything to harm us in any way. He had many an opportunity to kill us if he wanted to and he never took those. I honestly think he was helping us.” Sky explained. Beside him Warriors was nodding. Hyrule could see he wasn’t fully convinced with the notion the shadow could be good, but if their  _ leader _ (albeit appointed by the man who thought he was tricking them into going on a  _ wild _ goose chase) then he supposed no one else was going to oppose.

If Warriors, the person who hated traitors more than anything, wanted to find Legend Hyrule guessed he would have to comply. 

Hyrule dug into his bag and pulled out a map. He cut off everyone before they could ask why he even had it, after all Hyrule didn’t  _ own _ a map. “ _ He _ passed one of his on to me before the whole thing started. He didn’t want me to get lost in his Hyrule. Even though this is what came before mine. I don’t think he’s crazy enough to escape somewhere as obvious as Hyrule Castle, so our best bet may be Kakariko Village.” 

“Problem is Time and Twi might be there right now. Still, not a bad suggestion. Anywhere else in mind?” Warriors asked.

Scanning the map over there was one other place that he could think of. The witch girl that picked up Legend was the Witch’s granddaughter from what he heard of Legend’s tales. So if she picked him up it was entirely possibly she carried him back to her grandmother’s hut. It was far more obscure than his own house, the Castle or Kakariko while still being somewhere he could get sufficient help.

“Witch’s Hut. We’re going in the wrong direction though. It’ll be about two days.” Hyrule said.

“Then let’s get going!!” Wind cheered, painfully optimistic for the situation.

Hyrule still couldn’t help but feel like they were doing something wrong. Whether it be trusting Legend or going the wrong way, he couldn’t tell anymore. 


End file.
